


Hot Messes in the Library

by rozalty



Series: K-Pop Crackships [4]
Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:31:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozalty/pseuds/rozalty
Summary: jaebum has a major crush on his music composition ta and jinyoung forces him to go talk to him





	Hot Messes in the Library

**Author's Note:**

> crackship: jb of got7 / leo of vixx  
> song: heart shaker by twice

“I’m not going to talk to him.” Jaebum said, shaking his head as he tried to push back against Jinyoung behind him.

“Why not? He’s tall, silent, and hot. Exactly your type.” Jinyoung replied easily, pushing Jaebum forward as the elder tried to squirm out of his grip. “And he’s definitely gay, if the way Wonshik was waxing poetic about his dick was any way to go during the last club meeting.”

“Keep your voice  _ down _ !” Jaebum said, hissing back at Jinyoung as he was pushed through the library. “I really don’t want him to get to know me — he’ll think I’m a hot mess.” Jinyoung stopped pushing him at those words, and Jaebum stumbled forward into someone’s chest…

Of course it had to be Taekwoon’s.

“Jaebum-ah, you really should be more careful.” Taekwoon said, his voice a quiet purr as he placed both hands on Jaebum’s shoulders to right him. The freshman looked up at him with wide eyes, not even realising Jinyoung walking away from them as he gulped quietly. “You could have run into a bookshelf and seriously hurt yourself.”

_ Alright Jaebum, be cool — _

“Y-you know my name?”

_ Smooth. _

Taekwoon chuckled softly at his words, letting go of him to pick up the textbook that Jaebum had been looking for for his psychology class (and apparently the taller had dropped it in an effort to catch him from falling, if the playback in Jaebum’s mind was of any use whatsoever). He dusted it off just so before holding it out to Jaebum, and the younger could just barely rip his eyes away from the veins protruding in Taekwoon’s forearms before looking back up at him with wide eyes.

“I’m the TA for your music composition class. Silly dongsaeng, not paying attention.” Taekwoon said, and Jaebum’s cheeks flushed red at the words. He was usually so composed, able to hold a proper conversation with people… but right now he was being a bumbling  _ mess _ , and he had no clue why he was being so ridiculous.

“I’m sorry, Taekwoon-ssi.” Jaebum said, bowing slightly as he looked down at the ground. Even in the presence of a god, he could remember his manners (luckily). “Next time I will be sure to notice you.”

“You can call me hyung.” Taekwoon said, bringing his hand up to press two fingers to Jaebum’s chin, and the younger barely realised that he was being touched before he locked eyes with Taekwoon’s. They seemed to be searching his soul for a moment before a soft smile played at his lips, and Jaebum’s gay heart  _ melted _ into a puddle inside of him. “I really like those two moles you have on your eyelid, by the way. They make you look more intimidating than you really are.” At those words, Jaebum attempted to straighten up, still not coming up past Taekwoon’s eagle eyes.

“I’ll have you know. Taekwoon-hyung, that I am a manly man.” Jaebum said, and Taekwoon covered his mouth to let out a soft…  _ giggle _ ?! The younger man’s heart fluttered at the sound of it, his shoulders deflating as he laughing quietly along with the other.

“You’re a hot mess.” Taekwoon said, and Jaebum’s heart could barely seize up with surprise as it was more focused on how the taller man leaned closer with what looked like interested gleaming in his eyes. “Emphasis on the hot part of that. I seem to always like hot messes. Anyway, I hope you come by the office for tutoring sometime. My office hours are on the syllable you received last class.” Without another word, Taekwoon walked away from him, and Jaebum was left staring after him.

Jaebum was in a daze as he walked through the library back to the table that he had been sitting at with Jinyoung, hardly realising Mark and Jackson having had joined his best friends as he dropped into the seat beside Jinyoung with a long groan.

“I’m assuming you struck out, with the way that sounded.” Jackson said, and Jaebum made a face when he realised that Jinyoung had briefed the two of them on what he had just forced him to do. As Jaebum opened his mouth to protest, he noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the pages of the psychology textbook that Taekwoon had handed him.

Jaebum frowned as he grabbed the piece of paper, sliding it out of the pages slowly. Jinyoung was still joking around with Jackson and Mark as he unfolded the piece of what looked to be scrap paper, a note written on it in pen.

_ Or you could leave the library and go down to the coffee shop a few blocks away from here. I’ll treat you to coffee and we’ll talk more. And yes, this is a date. Hope to see you there, hot mess. _ _  
_ _ xxx-xxx-xxxx - Taekwoon _

“Oh my god, did he leave you a note?” Mark said, and Jaebum snapped out of it as he pocketed the note, standing up with the psychology textbook tucked under one arm and his backpack slung over his shoulder.

“I’m going to get some coffee.” Jaebum said, ignoring the protests of his friends, and he instantly beat all of their arguments as he walked away from them.

“I’ve got a  _ date _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> remember if you want a crackship just comment two idols from two different groups :)
> 
> **edit: i will only be accepting requests that are sent to me on tumblr @ rozalty. all requests must have a song to go with it (not just girl group anymore). this is mostly for homo pairings but if you've got a het pairing in mind then pls hmu**


End file.
